User blog:Twailah 092080/I Love You Because...
I love you because it's effortless. Because all I have to do is be myself. I would not have to try to be someone other than myself nor try to pretend because you make me proud of who I am. I love you because there is nothing else I desire or am capable of doing as beautifully, flawlessly and justly as loving you. I love you because it 's unexpected, a completely natural act which I see as something more of a blessing. I love you because you are worth it. Although sometimes it has brought me pain and tears, I love you because it's right. I wish I could give you reasons more concrete than actions I could provide, but any proof that I can give you would still not be enough to encompass what I truly feel for you. I could give you an endless list of reasons and yet still be unable to show you what I truly want you to see. I love you more and more each day. Whatever challenges I am faced with, call it whatever you may, do not change a single bit of how much my heart feels for you. Nobody else comes close to you, nobody can take your place. You have given truth to my being, you have given me all the reasons to look forward to each day. I do not love you because of your beauty, nor for any other reason, I love you for simply being you. There may be at some occasion some bumps on the road that may bring in such doubts and insecurities, yet I also know that there is nothing more that I am as certain of as what I feel each morning that I wake up to. I wish that I could always fall alseep and wake up in your arms, knowing that I truly have everything. Everything that I do not have, tangible or no, you more than make up for. I love you because you have made all the difference in my life. Everything fell into place the moment I knew you had felt the same way about me. And eventhough there are times that I seem to think differently from you and yell at you or get angry, it is just that I am so frustrated at myself for sometimes not being as wonderful as you are. I get discouraged because I am afraid of losing you. It is not that I do not trust you when you say you'll never leave me. It is just that I am afraid that maybe one day you'll see right through me and leave me for someone better. I am not perfect and I know that there are so much people out there who are better than I am. I am not in any way putting myself down, I am just being truthful and realistic. Don't ever think that just because sometimes I could not give you the time or attention that you deserve, or sometimes, when I make a mistake against you, don't ever think that I do not care enough or that I am not concerned about you. I am sometimes preoccupied and unable to show you your worth because I am trying to be the best I can be for you. I try to be the best so I can compensate for how good you have been to me and treated me, for how much you have taken care of me. I know I could not give you absolutely everything you need, but I will spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to give you all you're worth. I love you so much and this is the only ultimate truth I know of. I will live everyday of my life loving you... 5362-i-love-that-feeling-of-being-secure.jpg 5363-thinking-of-you-fills-me-with.jpg 5364-your-love-has-helped-me-to-rediscover.jpg 5365-i-have-never-felt-before.jpg 5366-i-owe-it-all-to-you.jpg 5367-youre-you.jpg 5368-your-terrific-sense-of-humor.jpg 5369-your-small-gestures.jpg 5370-your-eyes-sparkle.jpg 5371-you-keep-your-cool.jpg 5372-you-bring-the-best-out-of-me.jpg 5373-you-are-simply-irresistible.jpg 5374-you-are-by-my-side.jpg 5375-you-always-say-what-i-need-to-hear.jpg 5376-you---the-teacher.jpg 5377-without-you-id-be-lost.jpg 5378-wake-up-with-you-by-my-side.jpg 5379-the-way-you-treasure-my-gifts.jpg 5380-the-perfect-match.jpg 5381-the-key-to-my-heart.jpg 5382-patch-up.jpg 5383-my-theme-for-the-dream.jpg 5384-my-heart-misses-a-beat.jpg 5385-you-mean-the-world-to-me.jpg Category:Blog posts